celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Home Alone 2: Lost In New York
Clubhouse At The Movies - Home Alone 2: Lost In New York is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot The night before their flight to Miami for Christmas, the McCallister family gathers at the Winnetka, Illinois home of Peter and Kate McCallister. Their ten-year-old son Kevin sees Florida as contradictory to Christmas because of the lack of Christmas trees. During the school Christmas pageant, Kevin's older brother Buzz humiliates him during his solo, causing Kevin to retaliate. Kevin refuses to apologize for his actions and, still angry with the family's decision to go to Florida, he storms up to the third floor bedroom of the house. During the night, Peter unknowingly resets the alarm clock and causes the family to oversleep. In the confusion and rush to reach the airport on time, Kevin gets onto a flight to New York City, carrying Peter's bag containing his wallet and a large amount of money; the family is unaware until after they land in Miami. In New York, Kevin tours the city and tricks the staff at the Plaza Hotel into giving him a room with Peter's credit card. During a visit to Central Park, Kevin is scared by the appearance of a homeless woman tending to pigeons.On Christmas Eve, Kevin tours the city in a limousine and visits a toy store where he meets its philanthropic owner, Mr. Duncan. Kevin learns that the proceeds from Christmas sales will be donated to a children's hospital. Duncan gives Kevin a pair of ceramic turtledoves as a gift, instructing him to give one to another person as a sign of eternal friendship. After encountering the Wet Bandits Harry and Marv, Kevin is chased to the hotel. The hotel's concierge Mr. Hector confronts Kevin about the credit card which has been reported stolen. Kevin flees after evading Mr. Hector, but is captured by Harry and Marv. The duo discuss plans for robbing the toy store that night, before Kevin escapes.The McCallisters travel to New York after locating the stolen credit card and Kate searches the city for Kevin. Meanwhile, Kevin goes to his uncle Rob's townhouse only to find the house vacant and undergoing renovations while Rob and his family are in Paris. In Central Park, he comes across the pigeon lady. When Kevin gets his foot caught while running away, she frees him. The pair watch an orchestra perform while Kevin discovers how her life has fallen apart and how she dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park. Kevin vows to the pigeon lady that he will be her friend.Kevin later returns to the townhouse and rigs it with numerous booby traps. Kevin arrives at the toy store during Harry and Marv's robbery, throws a brick through the window to set off the store's alarm, and leads the pair to the townhouse, springing numerous traps. When the duo closes on Kevin, he flees the townhouse and calls the police. Harry and Marv are able to catch Kevin and attempt to kill him in Central Park. The pigeon lady incapacitates the duo with her pigeons and Kevin sets off fireworks he had bought earlier to signal the police. Shortly after, Harry and Marv are arrested. While at the toy store, Mr. Duncan finds a note from Kevin attached to the brick explaining what had happened.Meanwhile, Kate remembers Kevin's fondness for Christmas trees. After witnessing Kevin making a wish at the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree, Kate meets him there and they reconcile. On Christmas Day, a truckload of gifts arrive at the McCallister's hotel room from the toy store. Kevin and Buzz reconcile and Buzz allows him to open up the first present. Kevin goes to Central Park to give the pigeon lady the second turtledove. At the hotel, Buzz receives the bill for Kevin's stay from Cedric. Peter suddenly calls out, "Kevin, you spent $967 on room service?", at which point Kevin runs off. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * My Girl - Trailer (1991) * My Girl 2 * The Little Rascals (1994) - Theatrical Trailer HQ * The Brady Bunch Movie - Trailer * The Chipmunk Adventure: Original Theatrical Trailer! * Selena (1997) Trailer (Jennifer Lopez, Edward James Olmos and Jon Seda) * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Full Movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART